Christmas Secrets
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: written for holiday exchange. Damon and Elena are together but they aren't quite sure how to define their relationship, especially since they are keeping it a secret from the town...until tonight LEMON


_a/n: written for the author2author livejournal exchange for panicaddict! Happy Late Christmas!_

_p.s also dedicated to KrysX (for requesting the song for the dance scene)_

_p.p.s contains a drabble! _

Damon closed his eyes and controlled himself from reaching into his suit jacket pocket and pulling out the back leather flask he'd stored there for tonight. There had already been two renditions of 'White Christmas' by the members of the Mystic Falls community and he wasn't sure he could stand to sit through one more. A sharp elbow to the ribs from Elena had him looking up at the stage and clapping along with the rest of the group as a blonde, blushing sixteen year old shuffled away from the microphone to make way for Carol Lockwood. She cleared her throat and smiled, holding her arms open wide as she addressed the onlookers as they sat in uncomfortable metal chairs in the middle of the square. "I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight to Mystic Falls 15th Annual Christmas Eve Pageant! This concludes the events for tonight. The judges will tally the results and the winners will be announced tomorrow morning right here!"

Another round of applause exploded as she paused dramatically and Damon took the opportunity to lean over and whisper in Elena's ear. "Can't she shut up already so I can toss you in the back seat and make you scream?"

Elena blushed but ignored him, keeping her eyes on the stage. "The remaining members of the Founding Families are welcome at Lockwood Mansion tonight for a special Christmas Eve dinner. All invited are to arrive at seven pm sharp!"

With that she stepped off the stage and everyone stood, no one faster than Damon. He reached out for Elena's hand but she ignored it and brushed past him. He pushed away the hurt of rejection and followed her to where the Camaro was parked. Yes, they were together…sort of…well she was letting him sleep over on a regular basis and the orgasm were quite frequent…but they hadn't made their relationship public yet…whatever that relationship might be. She did allow him to open the passenger door for her though and when he was beside her he started the engine and drove straight to the mansion. Carol had given everyone exactly twenty three minutes until they had to be at dinner and he wasn't going to be late.

They barely spoke, they rarely did anymore. There wasn't much to talk about, and lately most talking ending up getting them into an argument about just what that were which ended in make up sex and more unanswered questions. Since there was no time for any of that he kept his mouth shut and drove. Twenty three minutes later they'd been greeted by Tyler and escorted into the main dining room, found their place settings and promptly served the first course. Damon sniffed at the dressing, vaguely answered a question from Liz and poked at the pecan nuts sitting between the green leaves.

He felt the toe of Elena's high heel kick him under the table, but when he shot her a dark look she was quickly preoccupied in a new discussion with Tyler. He frowned and considered kicking her back, but a much better idea came to him. With a smirk he transferred his fork to the left hand and slipped the right one under the table and onto her knee. There was something to be said for being ambidextrous. As he ate and chatted a little with Liz he slipped his fingers under her skirt and slowly began rubbing small circles on the inside of her leg.

As his touch crawled up her thigh he heard the hitch in her breath, the stutter of her words. Neither turned to look at each other, they couldn't allow it. Elena did find it a little odd that they'd been seated together, but then again the entire town had been suspicious for a few weeks that something was going on between her and the older Salvatore brother. Their tryst in the shower this morning had barely sated her lust and she found herself craving more of the pleasure she'd learned he could give her over and over. Damon felt the pulse of anticipation in her muscles and moved a little higher, allowing his fingertips to brush along the increasing wetness of her panties.

This time she hissed and turned to glare at him. He shrugged, smirked and quickly removed his hand. She sighed, disappointed that he had stopped touching, but relieved that she wouldn't have to cover up an orgasm in the middle of dinner. By the time the first course was served she'd relaxed, certain that he had forgotten his plan of tortuous foreplay. Then his elbow smacked against the perfect line of silver ware and sent his fork flying to the carpet. As he ducked to retrieve it, she felt her dress hike up her legs and his lips press to her thigh for the briefest moment.

A slight moan slipped from her mouth but she quickly covered it with a cough, the slap worthy smile on his face appearing as he rose from the table. A curious look passed over Tyler's features, but he quickly made it disappear and dug into his helping of turkey. Carol Lockwood took the momentary lull in conversation to stand as her guests enjoyed the first bites of their dinner. "If everyone would care to stay for the dance after dinner that would be lovely." Tyler rolled his eyes and leaned over to whisper to Elena.

"The music shouldn't be too terrible. She made me agree to play some oldies for the well…oldies of the bunch." He glanced around the table to the few graying founding family members. "A little later the tunes will pick up though."

"I'm sure we'd love to stay." She smiled and turned to look at Damon. "Wouldn't we?"

It was the first time she'd ever referred to them as an 'us' and it took him a little off guard. "Oh yeah, sure. Oldies don't bother me too much."

Tyler nodded, his eyes darting between the two before his attention was pulled away by his mother. Damon turned slightly in his seat to look at Elena. "Just what are you up to?"

She tilted her head slightly towards him, one eye on the rest of the table to see if they were being watched. "I could ask you the same thing."

He chuckled and sipped at the brandy a waiter had brought him a few moments ago. "Just preparing you for later."

"Oh?" a glint of excitement popped in her eyes. "And what's later?"

"That's me for me to know and you to- dot, dot, dot." He smirked, earning a eye roll from her.

Elena turned back to her plate, anxious and yet extremely nervous for what her vampire had prepared for her. When dinner was over and desert was served, Carol stood, thanked everyone for coming and invited them all to join her in the small ballroom. The table shook slightly and chairs scratched as the guests stood, Damon's hand slipping onto her ass for a moment as no one was looking. She glared at him, but he could see the thrilled fire in her eyes. "Keep your hands to yourself."

He laughed and held his arm out to her like a gentleman. "You don't really mean that."

When they entered the ballroom a live band was playing old standards, the smooth rock and roll easing her senses and sending him back to the sixties for a minute. As a few couples found their way onto the dance floor, Damon pulled her along, anxious to get his arms around her. "Don't hold me too close." She whispered in his ear as she pulled her body flush against his.

"Don't worry, no one is watching us." That was a lie, but she relaxed all the same, listening to the seductive sax in the background of the song.

_I don't like you…But I love you  
>Seems that I'm always- Thinkin' of you<br>Oh, ho, ho, you treat me badly  
>I love you madly<br>You've really got a hold on me (You really got a hold on me)  
>You really got a hold on me (You really got a hold on me)<em>

Elena had always found it interesting how songs could relate directly to life, and as he held her closer. It was true, she didn't like him…in fact she sometimes even hated him. He was rash and thought with his broken heart instead of his mind. But she loved him…didn't she? The realization hit her square in the chest and she staggered slightly in his arms. He'd killed her brother, lied to her…treated her terribly more often than not and yet there was no where else in the world she'd rather be right now then here in his arms. As if on instinct he held her tighter, the lyrics finding meaning for both of them.__

_Baby I don't want you-But I need you  
>Don't wanna kiss you-But I need to<br>Oh, ho, ho You do me wrong now-My love is strong now  
>You've really got a hold on me (You really got a hold on me)<br>You really got a hold on me (You really got a hold on me)  
><em>

Damon could feel her heart beat thud through her chest against his as he lead her slowly through a turn. Her head was tilted slightly, her lips apart just enough to tempt his. They'd had made rules about what was appropriate in public and dragging her down on the dance floor to kiss her was a definite line crosser. The very fact that he knew he wasn't allowed to, that she would probably slap him and storm off if he tried hurt a little but he knew he loved her and it was time that she knew it to. The realization of his feelings had come much sooner than hers had, but suddenly it was all to powerful to contain and his hold on her tightened, almost roughly. "What's wrong?" she whispered, her lips trembling as if she was terrified…as if she already knew what was on his mind.

"Come with me." He slipped his hand down her arm, linking their fingers and tugging her off the floor and out of the room.__

_Baby _

_I love you and all I want you to do Is just Hold me  
>Hold me-Hold me-Hold me<br>Tighter-Tighter  
><em>

Elena tried to resist, but if he was planning on dragging her to some dark corner and ravishing her, she wasn't going to complain. She craved to feel his lips on her neck, his hands sliding back under her dress. The Lockwood mansion was large and slightly confusing with all the corners and multiple rooms. When he pushed her into a empty office and she locked the door behind them, they quickly found their bodies locked back together, the desperation and the act they'd been putting on for everyone else taking it's toll. Damon's suit jacket quickly found it's way to the floor, his tie and the first two buttons of his shirt following not too long after. She sighed as Damon's hands smoothed down the valley between her breasts, his touches light on her skin.

She could feel the tingles running through her body as if she'd been shocked, and as his hand moved lower she trembled beneath him. It was all she could do not to whimper in the moment, but his free hand clamped over her mouth, muffled any sounds that slipped out on their own accord. The adrenaline and excitement from the naughty act sent all her senses on high as he sucked and nibbled on her neck. The sounds of the party burst a little louder for a minute, but she didn't pay any attention to it. Damon's hand slid lower and she found herself gasping for air as his fingers sneaked down quickly and then up under her dress. "This is dangerous." She gasped when he released her mouth to hold himself up against the wall. "We shouldn't be doing this, here."

"It was your idea." He reminded her, teasing her through the lace panties she'd worn for him.

"You're the one that drug me over here." She protested, a moan destroying any authority in her voice.

"You locked the door, and ripped my shirt open. Maybe I just wanted to talk."

She laughed, giving in and kissing him harder as he pulled her knees up around his waist. "The day you want to talk instead of fuck will be the day I streak through town square naked."

_I wanna leave you Don't wanna stay here  
>Don't wanna spend another day here<br>Oh ho ho, I wanna split now-I just can't quit now  
>You've really got a hold on me (You really got a hold on me)<br>You really got a hold on me (You really got a hold on me)  
><em>

He had to admit the image sounded incredible, but he knew she was right. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep up this agreement of keeping their relationship a secret without going insane. As much as he wanted to leave her, didn't think he could stay with her, wasn't sure he could stand another day like this…he knew he would never be able to turn his back on her. He couldn't quit now, not when they were this close. She had too tight a hold on him. "How about you shut up and kiss me."

As he carried her over to the desk, brushing it's contents to the floor she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Her fingers slipped down his abs, found his belt and worked it open quickly. They'd been in a few different positions over the last few weeks. He'd learned the spots to make her moan, the ones that would make her sigh and tremble. As his tongue darted out to lick the side of her neck she clung to him tighter, her breath coming faster in her chest. "Please Damon." She moaned, all fears of getting caught gone as his finger slipped under the lace and brushed against her wetness.

_Baby  
>I love you and all I want you to do Is just Hold me (please)<br>Hold me (squeeze) Hold me Hold me  
>You really got a hold on me (You really got a hold on me)<br>You really got a hold on me (You really got a hold on me)_

He brought her close, startlingly close until she was shaking. He knew just how she sounded, how she smelt when she came and just before she crossed the final barrier he stopped. She let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a cry, glaring up at him through the darkness. "What the fuck?"

He stepped back just enough to put a centimeter between them. "I won't touch you until you tell me you love me."

Panic instantly set in and she tried to stand from the desk, but he moved quickly holding her there. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Dammit Elena, I love you. The entire town knows and it's time you come to terms with the fact that you love me to, or so help me I'll sever this bond with you and leave. I thought I could do this, thought I could keep the secret…but I just can't."

She shivered, partly cold now that he'd stepped away, partly scared out of her mind. "Fine!" she shoved against his chest. "I love you! Happy now?"

He grinned, slightly cocky. "Very."

She glowered, at first rejecting his kiss. Then his tongue ran the length of her bottom lip, his hands back on her thighs and she felt herself letting go. "You are suck a ass."

"I love you too." He whispered, his fingers hooking in her panties and pulling them down her legs.

She slapped his arm, her lips finding a familiar spot on his neck as they fell back into the easily recognized moves of their physical bond. She freed him from his suit pants, he pushed her dress up around her waist, and then within moments they were joined. Her warmth tightened around him instinctively, her fingers running over the points of his fangs. He groaned deep in his throat as they thrust together, holding themselves tightly together. He felt her close in on her orgasm, watched her tilt her head to the side and brush her hair away from her neck. All at once Elena's world exploded. Her body rocked with pleasure, primal, physical and emotional. Damon allowed his body to release as he drank her very essence. When the room stopped spinning and it became possible for her to breathe again, she lifted her head from where it had been resting on his shoulder and smiled up at him. "So, you love me."

He nodded, pressing his lips to her forehead, a familiar gesture that reminded her of the gentle side of Damon Salvatore, the one that she fell for. "And you love me."

She sighed and slid from the desk, thankful her legs had found some strength. "Don't go screaming it through the streets now."

He tugged her closer, his hold on her tight. "I'd rather you streaked."

With a shake of her head she slipped her hand into his and pulled him to the door. He smirked, pleased that once they stepped out into the hallway that he wouldn't have to let her go.

_a/n: hope it made you smile! new years fics coming now! (did you find the drabble?)_


End file.
